Shina Gado: Immortal
by Beastman
Summary: I know 8 is an off number to end on, but I feel this story has reached its logical conclusion. I’ll be off, probably finish all my other stray fics and make some new ones. Who knows, maybe someday I’ll be back...
1. Ch 1: The Game

*I don't own any of the characters in Bloody Roar. If I did, I'd be making money or something. *  
  
*I'd like to thank my family for making me, my friends for putting up with me, you all for reading this stuff, and me for being me. *  
  
This story takes place 3 years after The Flame, and shortly after the epilogue.  
  
Shina Gado: Immortal  
  
Ch. 1: The Game  
  
Shina entered her apartment. The cold embrace of night chilled the New York skyline. That chill was her own as well. No one was there to greet her, no one ever was. She was alone, as always. She said nothing, as no one would hear her. She simply turned on a radio and lay at her weight bench. The sweat and pain let her forget her loneliness, if only for a while. Her breathy was heavy when she was done. The night wore on, oblivious to her pain. She lay in bed, with no sign of sleep in sight. She went to her door, and began doing pull ups on the frame in an attempt to tire herself out. It was in vain, now she was only tired and hungry. She went to the fridge. Beer and cheese singles were all that it held.  
  
"At least that's two food groups," she muttered. She ate the cheese, and downed a beer, then walked back to her bed. Its sheets were warm and damp with her own sweat. All that, and she still wasn't tired out. She hadn't had a decent nights sleep since...well, since he left. There was a time he was here, here to sooth her to sleep, to send her off with pleasant dreams every night. Those days, those days were gone, vanished before her very eyes. Her hand had slipped subconsciously into her sweat pants at his memory, and slipped between her and her underwear. Slowly she let two fingers enter, but pulled out as she heard a noise outside.  
  
Her years on the battlefield taught her how to differentiate the noises of the night from those that where potential hostilities. She grabbed an army knife from her nightstand, and crept up to the door. "More noises, footsteps, coming up the stairs. Sounds like five, maybe six," she thought, "no problem."  
  
The door burst open, and the first armed man wandered through. The light from his gun gave his position, and Shina pounced with all the grace of her beast form, the knife in her teeth, She quickly subdued him with a nerve trust, and took off as his buddies walked through. She ran to the window, stalling the others by throwing a beer at them, which hit one of them in the head, and jumped out.  
  
The cold New York air hit her as she swan dived out the window, she grabbed a flagpole to slow her decent, and finally hit the ground with a roll. She looked around, as more of the troops emerged from a black van. She ran, with them in hot pursuit. She ducked into an alleyway and onto a fire escape. She climbed as quickly as she could to the roof, and then leapt the distance to the next building, yet they were still on her trail.  
  
"Damn," she cursed under her breath, "three months without a date, then I'm suddenly the most popular girl in town."  
  
She ran, leaping from building to building, trying to lose her pursuers. But they were dogged, never giving up. A voice called at her from an adjacent building. She ran over, and spotted a familiar face.  
  
"Kenji! What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I was in the area, and noticed the disturbance. This way!" he replied.  
  
Shina ran in the direction Kenji indicated, over several buildings. The troops could not keep up. Shina rested, and sat against a chimney. "Thanks, Kenji, what was that all about?"  
  
As if in response, a shadowy figure in a black trench coat appeared. Shina sprang to her feet.  
  
"Shina Gado, we wish to have words with you." He said with a voic.e that betrayed no emotion.  
  
"Kane Darkholm?" Kenji asked in shock as a similarly dressed woman walked up to him, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Sarah looked at her old friend. "We've been sent to retrieve Shina. Your presence is no longer necessary," she said in a voice that chilled even Kenji  
  
Shina stood up, and walked towards him. "Let's do this."  
  
Kane removed his coat, and tossed it into the wind. The coat fluttered about until it landed in the hands of Sarah Reilly. She folded it over her shoulder, and looked to her fiancée. "Let's make this quick." She said coldly. Kane nodded, and Kenji stepped up. An arm in his way barred him. "Don't please. Let Kane have this one," she said. He looked over at her, and saw a woman changed. She looked tougher, hardened. Her red highlights were gone, leaving her now shorter hair as dark as the night sky. A patch covered her left eye. She wore a gray tank top, and black pants.  
  
Kenji looked at Kane, and noted how changed he too was. His hair was short and spiked, and as black as Sarah's. He was muscular, but slim at the same time. He wore a black gi with a red trim, with red wristbands and black boots. His face was rigid, almost frozen, but tormented and tortured.  
  
Shina got into stance, and began with a roundhouse kick, which Kane easily parried. Before she could react, the back of her head exploded in pain as his leg crashed into it. Shina fell to the ground, rubbing her head. She stood back up, and saw Kane with a confident grin on his face.  
  
Kenji looked on with a look of confusion.  
  
Shina growled, and resumed her fighting stance. "I don't understand," she thought, "I thought Kane was a Vale Tudo fighter. I assumed that he would grab hold of my leg in order to throw me, but instead he parried it."  
  
"We spent several years wandering China and Japan. Kane spent most of the time studying various Chinese martial arts. It took him a year and six months to master the Shaolin Five Animals. He spent another year mastering Aikido and Kobujutsu, and melding them into his own style. The very essence of Jeet Kune Do, taking what works for you, and using it," Sarah explained to the astonished Kenji.  
  
She rushed Kane again, throwing several punched, none of which connected. He swiftly batted each away. Shina was unable to land any sort of blow. Kane countered with a swift kick to her right leg, catching her off balance. He then followed up with a spinning back jump kick. Shina fell hard, her head bouncing on the floor. Blood ran in front of her eyes, and her head throbbed in pain. She tried standing, but quickly sunk back to her feet, and blacked out.  
  
Sarah walked over, handed Kane his jacket, and kissed him. Kenji walked over, as Kane removed his lips from hers. "Now what?" the ninja asked.  
  
"You can go home." Sarah answered. "We'll call you when it's time. As for her, our commander wants to speak with her." 


	2. Ch 2: To Kill A Stranger

Ch. 2: To Kill A Stranger  
  
Shina woke slowly, reluctantly. Her head throbbed in pain as consciousness took over. Her eyes were a haze; she could barely tell where she was. A soft bed, soft sheets, she wanted to just go back to sleep. She began to nod off, when a strong smell snapped her attention. She shot up, her eyes wide open  
  
"WHOA!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry about the whiff of ammonia, but I didn't feel like standing here for another three hours," a familiar female voice said. Shina adjusted her eyes, and saw Kane and Sarah.  
  
"I'll go tell the commander that she is awake." Kane said as he turned to leave.  
  
Shina looked at Sarah, who smiled as he left. "You really love him, don't you? Almost four years, and you're still not married?" she asked.  
  
"We're married in our hearts, that's all that matters," Sarah replied. "I guess people just display their feelings in different ways."  
  
Shina began to say something, when the door opened. "Shina, the commander will see you now." Kane said. Shina rose to her feet, and was escorted down a long hallway. They stopped at a door, and Kane stood by as Shina entered. A man sat behind an ebony desk, nervously looking at some papers. He was a large man, with wild silver hair and a defining scar over his left eye. It was a face Shina would never forget.  
  
"What's this all about, Dad?"  
  
Alan Gado looked up, and smiled at his adopted daughter. "I'm sorry about the secrecy, and if Kane roughed you up a bit, but we had to keep this a quiet as possible. You know I've never been one to beat around the bush, so here's the deal. There's a tournament being held in a few days. We need you to enter it in order to investigate a man. All the specs are in that folder."  
  
"Next time you could just call. What's in it for me?"  
  
"I certainly raised you to be a mercenary," Gado laughed. He slid a check to Shina. Her eyes widened at the sight of the payment. Gado quickly snatched it. "As you can see, this will be a very dangerous mission. I know you'll be able to handle it. You'll need to stay here, until then. I hope you don't mind"  
  
Shina grinned, and walked towards her room. She walked in, and sat on the bed. Sarah was gone, so she opened the folder and looked at it's content. A detailed description of the mission caught her eye.  
  
"I am to enter the Tournament and keep an eye on the 'Red Dragon' guy." She ruffled through the papers and found a dossier on Red Dragon. "Real name: unknown. Age unknown. Unknown, unknown, unknown! Not much help." She grumbled. She ran through the dossiers to find the ones on her teammates.  
  
"Kane Darkholm," she mumbled, "age: 24. ... I already know him. Kenji Ohgami, mission communications. He's not fighting? I guess that's understandable, with his wife expecting twins soon. Sarah Reilly, medical. She's not fighting either. Here we go. Irvine Christians, age 26. Street brawler grew up in Brooklyn. He's tough as nails, from the look of him. And Victoria Styles, age 30...whoa. I wouldn't want to run in to her in a dark alley. She's a Judo and Jujutsu master, long history of mental disorders. She could be a loose cannon. And last is..." Her eyes widened as she saw his name. She threw the dossier down, and rubbed her forehead.  
  
She paced around, trying to regain her composure. She breathed deeply, and sat back down. "Let's see about this tournament. Team based tournament, elimination format. Last team standing wins. Fights are single round..."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock for the second time that night. ""...to the death. Man, these are some high stakes." She thought. Well, this certainly explains why Kenji won't enter. I guess he doesn't want his kids growing up without a father. But why does "he" have to go?"  
  
That question dwelled on her as she approached a small boat. The tournament was being held in two days. The walked up the rickety ramp and looked around. She saw Kane on the deck, performing a kata. He moved with such grace and fluidity, Shina could barely believe he was once a 7 ft. tall Vale Tudo student. It was a beautiful thing to watch. He used all five stances, the tiger, the leopard, the crane, the snake, and the dragon. As he ended, Sarah ran over, and kissed him.  
  
"He always seems so emotionless, so calm and collected, except when she's around. It seems as if he's truly found internal balance and peace," she thought.  
  
She walked over to them and looked at Kane. "You think you could explain your style to me? I've always been curious about it."  
  
"Sure. It's a long ride anyway," Kane replied with a grin. " In Shaolin, there are five primary animals that we draw inspiration from. The five animals are called the 'Five Chuans' and each was named for the animal that best exemplified its attributes. The tiger has clawing motions that possess great strength and speed. It strengthens the bones, emphasizes leaping and pouncing. The leopard is powerful and explosive for it's size. This chuan is for agility with powerful internal strikes. The dragon demonstrates loose floating motions and whipping movements. It emphasizes lightness, stillness, and change. The crane disturbed the balance of others while maintaining its own, and develops concentration, stability, accuracy, and determination. The flexible snake uses inner breathing, and crackles with inner power and attacks the enemy's vital points."  
  
As Kane wrapped up his explanation, Shina looked downwards. Kenji was on the dock, giving his pregnant wife a goodbye kiss. Uriko was nearly as big as a house, but she was carrying two children, after all, and she didn't have a large frame to begin with. He grabbed his briefcase and walked up. Ahead were the two new people. Victoria was muscularly built, and had a crazed look in her eyes, which contrasted Irvine's dark skin and tall, thin build. She looked past them, and saw the last member of the team. Her eyes narrowed with a mixed look of sorrow and indignation.  
  
"Long ..." she said under her breath. 


	3. Ch 3: The Feast

Ch. 3: The Feast  
  
Shina lay awake, staring at the ceiling amid the gentle heave of the waves. For four hours her eyes didn't move from that spot. Was it anger that prevented her from looking at the man sitting in the far bed? Fear? Maybe both.  
  
"Of all the people on this boat, they had to bunk him with me," she grumbled.  
  
Still, the man said nothing. Perhaps even more unsettling were the noises coming from the next room. Sarah and Kane's room. She squirmed at the screams that entered her ears, no matter how hard she tried to block it out. "What is this, the sexual Olympics?" she muttered.  
  
"If so," Long said, "they must be going for the gold." Shina let out a quiet chuckle.  
  
"That's the most you've talked this whole trip," she said, her stare moving from the ceiling to Long.  
  
"I could say the same about you," Long responded. Shina fell silent, and sunk her gaze back at the ceiling. "I apologize, I did not mean to offend."  
  
"No, you never do, do you? You never mean to do anything." Shina shot back angrily.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? I thought we already discussed this." Long replied.  
  
"Come off your high horse, Long. The fact is you walked out on me, plain and simple." Shina growled  
  
"I told you, I didn't want you in danger, Shenlong..."  
  
"...Isn't a problem! God dammit, I told you I didn't need your protection! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!"  
  
"I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me," Long said as he got up to leave. "I never stopped loving you." He walked out the door.  
  
Tears filled Shina's eyes. "I still love you, Long." She closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, but although the noise from the next room had subsided, her own tormented mind prevented her. A knock came at her door, and Sarah walked in.  
  
"I heard yelling, are you two okay?" She asked.  
  
Shina said nothing. She only looked at the ceiling with a saddened frown.  
  
Sarah rose to leave, but looked back. "You let a wound like this sit, it will fester and become infected. You must tend to it, treat it, and heal it."  
  
Shina gave a heavy sigh, and walked out. She made her way outside, to the deck of the boat. The moon hung high in the sky, shining down on her. The stars seemed to speak to Shina; "The Song of the Night", they call it.  
  
Long waked up to her, with a solemn look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, for everything," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry too. After the tournament, you wanna give 'us' a second chance?" she asked.  
  
"If you are," the kenpo master replied. Shina rested her head on Long's chest, as the sun slowly rose from the ocean.  
  
The island crept up slowly, and as the morning wore on, the boat came up to it. It looked inviting to some, but to Shina, it was the most forbidding place she had ever seen. Sheer rock cliffs surrounded the island on three sides, while a temple overlooked the island from the tallest mountain in its center. They were only 300 miles from the big island of Hawaii, but it still seemed as if any sort of civilization was a world away.  
  
"'Mokupuni a ka Make', the 'Island of the Dead'. That is what the natives call this place," Kane said approaching Shina. He wore a gray robe with a brown surplice, white pants and wooden greaves. But even more surprising to Shina was his head. All his hair was gone. Before she could speak, he cut her off. "I always shave my head before a tournament. It gives my opponents less to grab on too."  
  
Shina grunted in approval, and looked towards the other fighters. Long disembarked. Carrying a small bag, with his few person possessions. Victoria carried a small pink pull-string back, while Irvine had a large, full Adidas bag. Kenji walked down with a briefcase while Sarah carried a medical bag. They all congregated on the beach, and were greeted by a single man.  
  
He was an older man, tall, of a medium build. His features were distinctly Chinese, except for his red hair and eyes. He wore a crimson gi with a black dragon design. His old features were sharply defined, his gaze unwavering. It sent a chill down Shina's spine.  
  
With a voice of age and wisdom, he spoke. "Welcome to my island. I am known as Red Dragon, I assume you are here for the tournament?"  
  
"Yes," Kenji said. "I am their representative, Kenji Ohgami. We have five fighters total. Kane Darkholm, Shina Gado, Long Shen, Victoria Styles, and Irvine Christians. This is our medic, Sarah Reilly."  
  
"Ah good, come please. I'll lead you to the temple," Red Dragon smiled.  
  
The old man led them to a temple, and down it's primitive looking halls. "These are your quarters. If you will, there is a banquet for all the fighters and their staff at seven o'clock in the banquet hall. It is the fourth door on the right. At that time the first fights will be announced. I will see you there" With that; the old man took his leave. Sarah and Kane took a room, as did the others. Long and Shina found themselves having to share a room. They spent the rest of the day talking, until the sun sank below the horizon, and the dinner bells rang loud. Shina made her way to the banquet hall.  
  
Twin doors stood before her. She opened, and inside found dozens of fighters. She joined her team, and looked around. There were many different foods laid out on the table. Everything from sushi to mutton, filet mignon to hamburger was served. She took a t-bone steak and began to eat, while looking around. Finally, after 15 minutes of feasting, Red Dragon stood up.  
  
"Friends, fighters, managers, lend me your ears!" the old man said. "Tomorrow, you will be involved in a tournament the likes of which you've never seen before. Two will enter the ring, but only one will leave. I give you now, a demonstration!"  
  
With that, two men entered the stage to at the end of the table. One was dressed in ninja garb, the other in a karate gi. The karate fighter tried to punch the ninja, but missed. The ninja flattened his hand into a blade fist, and swung at the other fighter's neck. They stood still for a moment, until the karate fighter's head slid off his shoulders and landed with a sickening thud on the ground. The ninja stood tall, and bowed to Red Dragon as several guards dragged the body away. The old man laughed, and turned to the fighters.  
  
"As you can see, Edge is one of my best fighters. And these fights are indeed to the death."  
  
"What kind of sick joke is this?" Shina thought.  
  
"Under your place mats," Red Dragon continued, "is the name of the fighter you will face tomorrow as well as where you will be fighting. I wish you all good luck." Red Dragon left the hall, with some of the fighters in utter shock. Shina slowly lift her card, and noticed a familiar name on it.  
  
"Whom are you fighting?" she heard Kenji ask.  
  
"Ganesha," she replied.  
  
"Funny, Kane's facing Cronos tomorrow," he said. "I don't know the fighter that Irvine drew, and Victoria drew our 'old pal' Xion."  
  
Shina looked over to Long, who sat with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "You didn't get a card?" she asked.  
  
"No, I already know my opponent. I challenged him once we reached the island."  
  
"Who?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Long spoke the name with solemn and fierce determination. "Red Dragon." 


	4. Ch 4: Tears of Blood

Ch. 4: Tears of Blood  
  
Kane sat in complete silence, as across the ring Cronos looked on with anticipation. He was afraid, that was apparent, but still had that cocky grin. But Kane betrayed no emotion; he sat rigid, still, in deep meditation. Shina looked around the mountain arena. Cliff surrounded the ring; a fall from any side would be fatal. An advantage, perhaps? But to whom? Sarah walked up, and whispered into Kane's ear.  
  
"Remember what we discussed yesterday." She said.  
  
The gong sounded, and Kane stood up. Shina walked over, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Good luck," she said.  
  
Sarah stepped up and kissed Kane. "I love you," she said in a semi- concerned voice.  
  
"I love you, too," he said stepping into the ring.  
  
"Thank you, but I will not need it," the Shaolin master replied. He walked to the center of the ring, and Cronos walked over opposite of him. He still had that cocky smile that Shina just wanted to smack off his face. But this was Kane's fight. The two fighters stared each of the down for what seemed an eternity. A bead of sweat drew down Cronos' brow, but Kane remained calm. A second gong rang, and the fighters assumed their stances. Cronos stood in his ballet-like stance, while Kane stood tall, looking at his opponent with glaring eyes.  
  
"What is he doing?" Shina asked, "I thought he used Shaolin..."  
  
"Just the principles, really. He just does his own thing, whatever works for the situation. He doesn't like rigid stances or defined styles," she told her.  
  
Another gong sounded, and Cronos leapt with a spinning kick. Kane merely raised his arm and blocked the attack. With a single blow Cronos was sent sprawling to the ground. Cronos got back up, and lunged with another kick. Kane swayed out of the way, and responded with a thunderous blow from his elbow to Cronos' midsection. The young man bent over, holding his stomach as if had been shot.  
  
"The strikes are derived from Baji Quan, and his evasive maneuvers are derived from the Dragon style of Shaolin," Sarah explained. "Baji Quan focuses on using the entire body as a weapon. Right now, Cronos feels as if he had been shot with a canon."  
  
Shina watched attentively. "His attacks are so quick, and no matter what he does, Cronos can't seem to hit him. I'm glad I don't have to fight Kane again."  
  
Cronos rose to his feet, still clutching his ribs. Kane looked at him and grinned. "I hope you're done whining. I'd like to finish this fight sometime today."  
  
Cronos' eyes grew red with rage. "Damn you!" he yelled lunging again. But this time, Kane grabbed his attack arm and threw Cronos over his shoulder in a Thai Chi Chuan fashion. Cronos again lunged, but was met with the same counter.  
  
"He's agitated," Kane thought, "making sloppy mistakes. He'll tire himself out eventually. Cronos rose to his feet again, breathing heavily. "I'll kill you," the young prince threatened.  
  
"Don't talk, do," Kane replied. Kane rushed with several spinning kicks, all of which Kane avoided, and responded with a stiff uppercut to Cronos' stomach, followed with a hook kick to his head. Blood now freely flowed from Cronos' nose and a cut along the side of his head. "Look's like I draw first blood," Kane taunted. Cronos slowly rose, and attacked again.  
  
"Time to put this kid out. I don't want him to suffer," Kane thought. He quickly sidestepped, and delivered a thunderous knee strike to Cronos' back. He screamed in pain, and Kane brought his hand down on the prince's throat. He fell to the ground, writhing and whimpering, unable to scream. Kane lifted him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said striking Cronos' nose at an upward angle. Cronos went limp, and Kane set him gently on the ground. Red Dragon rose from his seat and to where Kane stood.  
  
"The winner of this bout," the old man said, "Kane Darkholm!" He raised Kane's arm, but he wrestled it free defiantly, nearly knocking over the old man.  
  
As the crowd left and the guards came to remove Cronos' body, Shina looked back. She noticed Red Dragon. He looked younger somehow, less wrinkly. She shrugged it off, and followed Kane.  
  
The day went on, more people died. Shina spent the afternoon with Long, trying to dissuade him from his chosen course.  
  
"I just don't like it Long. We don't know anything about Red dragon or his abilities. There's something about him..." she told him.  
  
"If I can defeat him now, then this mission is over. I can prevent further loss of life in this ridiculous tournament."  
  
Tears began to fill Shina's eyes, but she held them back. "But what if you don't? What if he's too powerful?" she buried her head in his chest.  
  
"If I don't come back, my Goddess, I will die knowing that I will be avenged," he said in a comforting voice.  
  
Two of Red Dragon's guards made there way to them. "Long Shen? Your bout is to start soon."  
  
Long reluctantly pulled himself away from Shina. He walked away, and Shina regained her composure. She stood still as he walked away. Kane walked up to her, and looked down the hallway. Without looking at her, he said, "Forget not your strength, Shina Gado, we will need to rely on it in the future."  
  
Kane followed Long, leaving Shina to ponder his cryptic words. Shina soon followed. They were led down a hallway lined with ebony bricks. Cauldrons of fire sat next to pillars that seemed to reach for the sky. Strange writing ran down the halls. They entered a room, lined with similar cauldrons. They gave off an eerie orange glow. The spectators lined the ring, where Red Dragon waited. Long stepped up as the first gong sounded. The second, and they got into their stance. The third gong rang, and the fight began. Long threw a flurry of punches, which Red Dragon avoided and parried. Red dragon threw out a counter attack, which Long dodged.  
  
The fight was intense, both sides fielding quick offenses and fierce counters. Long's punches countered Red Dragon's, and vice versa. Finally, Red Dragon leapt back.  
  
"Nice warm-up," he said with a smirk, "now time for the main event."  
  
Red Dragon ran up with speed that belied his age, and swiftly delivered a kick to Long's stomach. The kenpo master leaned down, and found himself hit with a kick to the back of the head. He rose as quickly as he could, but was besieged with a constant offensive by Red Dragon. Each punch harder than the last, until he started to go numb from the pain. But each blow struck harder than even he could imagine. Each kick and punch struck at the heart and soul of Shina Gado.  
  
He found himself knocked back, and on the ground. Battered and bruised, he tried to stand, but to no avail. He could only kneel, and even shaky at that. Shina prepared to run to him, but Kane's arm barred his way. He shook his head, and she looked back to the ring. Red Dragon approached long, life him into the air, and delivered a swift, powerful kick to the Kenpo master's temple. Blood leaked from his mouth and nose, and all Shina could do was watch. Red Dragon turned around, and walked away.  
  
"I am the winner." He said disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Shina couldn't take any more, She wrestled free of Kane's grip and ran to the fallen Long. She cradled him in her arms, as listened to his jagged breathing. She cried openly, sobbing with Long's each tormented breath. She stroked his brown hair, and stared deeply into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Goddess." He said weakly.  
  
"I-it isn't fair! We had just found each other again," Shina sobbed.  
  
"I will always be with you, Shina. I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Long," she cried. She brought her head down and kissed him. As their lips touched, she felt the last breath of life escape his lips. She pulled away, and Long went limp in her arms. She summoned all her strength, and cried out one word, in a cry so poignant, it echoed throughout the temple, saddening all those inside.  
  
"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNG!!!!!!" 


	5. Ch 5: The Leader of Lost Souls

Ch. 5: The Leader of Lost Souls  
  
Shina rested her head on her bed, kneeling. Tears flowed freely, as huge sobs filled the room. Sarah, Kane and Irvine stood at the door. Long, the man she loved, was dead. Victoria was gone, lost to Xion, and killed by a sword to the throat. Irvine and Sarah looked on with concerned faces, while Kane looked irritated. Finally, he had enough. He walked over and yanked at Shina's shoulder.  
  
"Look, Long's death is a tragedy, but crying about it isn't going to help!" he said sternly.  
  
Shina swung her fist at Kane, but he easily batted it away. She looked at him, and broke down, propping herself against him. He pushed her off, and she landed on her bed, still sobbing. Kane turned to leave.  
  
"Pull yourself together," he said exiting the doorway. Sarah ran after him.  
  
"How can you be so cold-hearted?" she asked in anger.  
  
"I have to be. If we get hung up on everybody who gets killed, we'll all end up dead," he replied. "We've lost two already, we lose another, we get DQ'ed. Then we go home and someone else gets the prize."  
  
"What is it?" she yelled, "What is on the island that's worth all this killing?"  
  
"More than you can imagine," Kenji answered as he emerged from the shadows. "They've disqualified Xion and his team for using that sword on Victoria. As a result, I'm taking her place."  
  
"But Kenji, what about Uriko? What about your children?" Sarah asked in concern.  
  
"If someone else wins this tournament, every person alive will be in danger," the young ninja replied.  
  
"But what is.?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Tell Irvine and Shina to meet us at the staircase. We'll tell you there," Kane interrupted.  
  
Five minutes later, Irvine, Sarah, and the still whimpering Shina gathered at the staircase, where Kenji and Kane waited. The Shaolin monk and the ninja led them down the stairs, and into a hallway illuminated with an eerie green light. They looked in wonder as they came across a giant doorway. Kane and Kenji opened it, and they all beheld a sight that brought silence to them all.  
  
Behind the doors was a giant circular chamber. Along the floors there were more strange writing, while statues stood around the center. And in the center was a sight never seen by man. An enormous column of green light, which, upon closer inspection, housed the tormented faces of fallen fighters.  
  
"This," Kane said, "is the Well of Souls. Any person who dies on the island is sent here."  
  
"So this is the big prize? An oversized nightlight?" Irvine asked sarcastically.  
  
"This Well is rumored to have the ability to grant the heart's desire of whomever proves themselves worthy."  
  
Sarah looked up. "So this is what the Tournament is all about?"  
  
"Yes," Kenji answered. "But in order to prove yourself, you must defeat the Well's guardian, Red Dragon."  
  
Shina stopped crying, and walked up to the well of souls. She noticed a face inside. Long's face. She reached her hand inside and touched it, but it passed through her fingers. She removed her hand and clenched her fist.  
  
"So if I win this tournament, then I can get my Tiger back? Fine," she turned around and looked at everyone "Then I will."  
  
She walked up to Kane, and looked him square in the eyes. "You're the best fighter out of all of us. Tell me, can I beat him?"  
  
Kane returned her stare. "Honestly? No. Not even close."  
  
"Heh, I knew you'd be honest. You're going to teach me how to fight like you," she said as she walked away.  
  
Kane grinned. "At last one of them is starting to get it," he said walking off.  
  
Shina walked into the forest surrounding the temple. Her eyes scanned the landscape until she found the object of her search. Kane was meditating, doing a split between two fallen logs. In one fluid motion, he closed his legs, springing himself into the air, did a back flip, and landed next to her.  
  
"Good evening," he said. Suddenly, he struck her with a swift chop to the side of her neck. She stumbled, and looked over in anger.  
  
"What the Hell was that for?" she yelled.  
  
"You should have seen that coming," Kane replied. "And after I'm done with you, you will."  
  
Kane walked over to where he was meditating, and resumed in the same position. "As clichéd as it may sound, if you want to beat Red Dragon, you must unlearn everything you know about fighting, and start with the basics. Physically, you have all you need. But you must also use your mind and spirit as weapons, for they are your deadliest."  
  
Shina sat beside Kane, and closed her eyes, absorbing his every word. "We'll start with breathing. Not yours, but your opponent's. Long before any movement is made, a breath is drawn, that is the first clue."  
  
For hours on end, Shina sat, absorbing all Kane had to say. Monitoring breathing, regulating your own, and probably the most important to Kane, uniting mind and body.  
  
"Mind and body must function as one," he said. "In the instant that it takes for your body to react to your mind is where the fight is won or lost."  
  
Kane walked over to the cliff, and looked out over the ocean. " I will leave you with three things to ponder. One. Survival is not something you can do. It isn't an action; it is a state of mind. Two. To master your discipline you must first master yourself. Three. When you are in a fight, you battle two enemies. One is your opponent, the other, is your perceived limitations. The defeat the former, you must conquer the latter."  
  
Kane turned and walked past Shina, who was still in deep meditation. "I have taught you in six hours what it took me six months to learn. If it were any other person, I would have said it was hopeless. But I am certain you have the will, the determination, and the spirit to take what I have said and mold them into a form you can use. We will meet here tomorrow, when the sun rises, and I will see if my faith is justified."  
  
Shina stayed behind as Kane walked away. She attuned herself to all her surroundings. Leaves drifted silently to the ground, and fights raged on. Shina could hear everything. Every punch thrown, every kick blocked, ever leaf that fluttered and every wave that crashed. A storm approached, from the northwest. Rain hammered down on her, she felt every drop as it contacted. The heard with wind howl and the thunder rattle. The thunder, she could predict where it would hit. The night wore on, the storm moved on. She was cold, hungry, and soaked to the bone. But she never felt more alive. No, not alive, REBORN. She was Shina Gado, reborn.  
  
Footsteps approached from the south. The person walked up, and stopped a few feet from Shina.  
  
"Your heartbeat gave you away before you left the temple," she said.  
  
"I am impressed. I never taught you to read heartbeats." Kane smiled.  
  
"I was always ahead of my class," Shina said with a smirk. "Now, let's do this." Shina took off her coat, and took a cloth from the pocket. She tied it over her eyes, then checked to ensure it was tight. She got into her stance, and faced Kane.  
  
"You ready?" the Shaolin monk asked.  
  
"Don't talk," she smirked, "Do" 


	6. The Apprentice

* Sorry about the lack of updates, but balancing a job, college, and an overbearing mother is a bit of a hassle, ya? *  
  
Ch 6: The Apprentice  
  
Shina sprung to the attack. Lunging all her strength at Kane's midsection. Her foot collided, but she found herself on the ground, while Kane stood above her. He went for a shot a Shina's head, but she rolled out of the way and up to her feet.  
  
"Ok, what do I know about Kane?" she asked herself. "I know he's a tank, that's what. He just rolls right over his opponents. If he's so damn strong, why doesn't he kill Red Dragon?" Kane cracked his neck, almost to goad Shina into attacking. Finally, she had an idea. "I do know one thing, Kane's fast, but I'm faster. If I can get him to go on the offensive, I'll be able to outpace him."  
  
Shina stretched her arm, and waved her fingers at Kane. He chuckled. He rushed to her, crouched, and rose for an uppercut. Shina waved back, avoiding his attack and countering with a kick of her own. Kane spun to the side, avoiding the kick and sending out another punch, which Shina ducked under. She responded with a flip kick that was dodged by Kane. He stood back, and glared at Shina.  
  
"You're holding back," he said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? I'm giving you everything I got!" she answered.  
  
"If you do not break your limitations, Red Dragon will kill you."  
  
Shina grew irritated. "If you're so damn strong, why don't you fight him? Then maybe Long wouldn't have had to die!!!"  
  
"Because, Shina, I'm not eligible."  
  
Kane walked away, leaving Shina seething in anger. He headed up the stairs of the temple, and to a long, torch lit corridor. He walked deliberately down it, and to a pair of massive, gold plated doors. Inside was an extravagant room, with a full table of food, a plush bed, and a fireplace. He walked past them all, through a small, hidden door and into another corridor. Molten lava flowed alongside the walkway, and the room reached temperatures hot enough to sear the flesh of most beings.  
  
He approached a small, circular platform made of ice. Around it, inside the lave flow, a fence of electricity flowed through an old man's body. It dissipated as soon as Kane approached, revealing the man known as Red Dragon. Kane hit his knees and touched his forehead to the ground.  
  
"Master, the woman is nearly ready."  
  
"Good. I am pleased, my apprentice. You know how important it is that she is well-prepared."  
  
"Yes, master, I know."  
  
"And your teammates?" he asked.  
  
"Aside from Kenji, they know only what they need."  
  
"Good, good. Tell Kenji to proceed as planned. The same goes for you, apprentice."  
  
"Thank you, master."  
  
Kane rose and walked away, as Red Dragon resumed his torturous meditation. He walked out the same way he came in, sealing all the exits behind him. He grunted as he spotted Kenji down the hallway. He walked over to him.  
  
"All goes according to plan. Proceed," He said. Kenji nodded.  
  
***  
  
Shina pounded a tree near her. What did Kane mean by "not eligible?" He was registered in this forsaken tournament too, wasn't he? If he had challenged Red Dragon at the start, Long would still be alive, and they all would be on their way home.  
  
Home. she remembered that small little apartment, its claustrophobic walls, its creaky floors, and its leaky pipes. It all seemed so long ago she was there, but it was only what? A few days ago?  
  
Even still, Kane should have done it. But why wasn't he "eligible"? What was he talking about? Why train her when he can just kill him himself?  
  
It wads apparent that he was hiding something.  
  
***  
  
"You're hiding something." Sarah said coldly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kane asked.  
  
"You could easily defeat Red Dragon. You know it, and I know it. Instead, you let Long challenge him and get himself killed! Now you're telling Shina to go after him? What's going on Kane?!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"I can't tell you," Kane said, his voice betraying no emotion.  
  
"Bullshit, Kane!" Sarah yelled even louder. "Tell me what is going on!"  
  
Kane turned and walked away. "I'm sorry, Sarah, but I can't."  
  
Sarah ran up to him and slapped him across the face. " Kane, I know you better than anybody..."  
  
"That is why you need to trust me, Sarah."  
  
"I don't know if I can anymore." She said. She walked into her room, and slammed the door.  
  
Kane sighed as Irvine strutted by.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" he asked. "If you two are on the splits, then maybe I should..."  
  
Kane grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Try it and I'll rip out your spine!"  
  
"Whoa, Kane chill! You know I'm just goofing! I'd never try anything on Sarah. You've been like a brother to me, man!"  
  
"I know," Kane said letting Irvine down.  
  
"Man, you haven't been this high-strung since that mission we took in Thailand and Sarah got food poisoning. Look, I'll try talking to her, okay?"  
  
Kane walked away, so his friend wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. "Go ahead. I'll be outside." 


	7. Ch 7: Destiny of a Lie

*0_0 Ravenous bunch, aren't you? *  
  
Ch. 7: Destiny of a Lie  
  
Kane's footsteps echoed in the temple's hallowed halls. He walked with firm determination as whispered words of reassurance eased his tense mind. "Today," he said, "Today is the day of destiny."  
  
He knocked on Shina's door. A strong voice inside the room told him to enter. Inside, Shina tightened her vambraces. They were the last gift Long ever gave her, so she intended to honor his memory with them. "Hopefully, after this fight, it'll be more than just a memory."  
  
Kane entered, followed by Sarah, Irvine, and Kenji. They gathered around her, ready to support her in this toughest fight.  
  
"Before we go," Kane said, "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
Shina kept her head down, as everyone else's attention perked. "You're working with Red Dragon," she interrupted "It explains a lot, your disappearances, how you know so much about this island and the tournament, and your enhanced skills. So the only thing I want to know. Why?"  
  
"Can't keep anything from you, can I?" Kane replied. "A year and a half ago, I temporarily left you father's force. That's when I came here. The rest of the story is inconsequential. And I cannot tell you why I'm working with Red Dragon, but I assure you its in your best interest."  
  
"Fair enough," Shina said. "Why are you telling us this, then?"  
  
"Because when Shina faces Red Dragon, I will be the only one allowed to accompany her."  
  
"But..." Sarah began.  
  
"Its fine. Let's go" Shina said with iron determination. Kane nodded his head, and the team filed out of the room, with Shina in the center. They approached a large set of doors. Kane waved the others away, then walked over to Shina.  
  
"You know what's at stake. Once you enter these doors, there is no turning back. Your life is about to change forever, Shina Gado."  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready," she replied.  
  
Kane nodded, tuned around, and walked inside. Shina followed close behind. She walked past him, and Kane turned around and shut the door.  
  
"That's the last time I'll see her like that..." Kane thought. "Oh well."  
  
Shina approached the center of the room. Red Dragon waited, bathed in the glow of the Well of Souls. "Welcome, Shina. I knew all along you'd be the one to challenge me. Destiny has brought us to this moment, Shina."  
  
Shina bent her knees, ready to fight. A growl escaped her lips. "Let's go, Dragon. I will get Long back, over your dead body!  
  
She lunged with a deadly punch. Red Dragon moved aside, but her blow grazed his cheek. "You're fast," he taunted. He tried to kick her, but Shina easily evaded and countered. Punches and kicks flew through the air in a blaze of fury. All while Kane watched, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Estuans interius, Ira vehementi, In amaritudine, Loquor mee menti."  
  
Shina raced to Red Dragon, feigning a right kick and attacking with a thunderous left hand. Her blow sent Red dragon reeling. He touched his face, as a trickle of blood ran down his face. He composed himself and attacked, only to be met with a knee to the gut by Shina. She followed up with an elbow to the back of the old man's head.  
  
"Factus de material, Cinis elementi, Similis sum folio, De quo ludunt venti, Feror ego veluti..."  
  
Shina went to finish him off with a downward punch, but Red Dragon rolled out of the way. He tried to sweep her legs out as he rose, but Shina jumped over his attack, and elbowed him in the face as she landed. A backhand sent Red Dragon sprawling. Shina walked over and stood over Red Dragon.  
  
"Sine nauta navis, Ut per vias aeris, Vaga fertur avis, Non me tenet vincula, Non me tenet clavis, Quero mihi similes, Et adiungor pravis..."  
  
"You're beaten, Dragon. Now, return Long to me!"  
  
Red Dragon slowly rose. "You're right. You have beaten me. Your everything I could have hoped for," Red Dragon replied.  
  
"What are you talking about, old man?"  
  
"I am Guardian of the Well of Souls. For two centuries I've watched over it, kept it from those who would use it for evil. But now, my body has grown weary, and my flesh weak."  
  
"So this tournament was all one big recruitment drive?" Shina asked in disbelief. "All this death, all this carnage, so you can find a successor?"  
  
"The deaths of those island will be undone, as soon as my successor is chosen. When he came here, my apprentice Kane told me of a woman in America of remarkable strength, of unsurpassed determination. I knew she was the one destined to be the next Guardian. With my succession, Long will be revived and returned to his home, as will everyone on this island, except for your team, devoid of any memory of this place."  
  
"No...Long. You mean in order to bring him back, I have to lose him all over again?"  
  
"That is correct, Miss Gado. I apologize, but that is the way it must be."  
  
"How am I supposed to make this choice?" Shina pondered. Kane approached behind Red Dragon.  
  
"How fortuitous, Shina Gado, that decision will never have to be made," Kane said. With that, he thrust his fingers into Red Dragon's back. They came out his front, covered in blood. Kane smiled as the look of shock on Red dragon's face seared into Shina's memory. Kane withdrew his fingers, and threw the blood onto the well. It glowed brightly, as Kane approached. The door burst at its hinges, and Sarah ran in front of Kenji and Irvine.  
  
"I sensed something. What's going on?"  
  
"I haven't a clue!" Shina replied. Kane spread his arms, as the glow from the Well grew even brighter.  
  
"Estuans interius, Ira vehementi, In amaritudine, Loquor mee menti, Factus de material, Cinis elementi, Similis sum folio, De quo ludunt venti, Feror ego veluti, Sine nauta navis, Ut per vias aeris, Vaga fertur avis, Non me tenet vincula, Non me tenet clavis, Quero mihi similes, Et adiungor pravis!!! Well of souls, I born of Darkness beseech thee! Grant me thy power in absence of the Guardian!!! "  
  
"Thos words..." Sarah muttered. "I know them..." her eyes widened as Kane looked back, and let out a chilling laugh.  
  
"That's right. I'm back!"  
  
..................To Be Continued! 


	8. Souls Ascension

* I know 8 is an off number to end on, but I feel this story has reached its logical conclusion. I'll be off, probably finish all my other stray fics and make some new ones. I'm working on a Hitomi x Lei-Fang for DOA. Who knows, maybe someday I'll be back, but till then I love you all! Show me some reviews, okies?*  
  
Final Chapter: Souls Ascension  
  
Red Dragon held a tournament on his private island, leading to the death of Long Shen.  
  
That was days ago.  
  
Red Dragon was killed in an attempt to select his successor as Guardian of the Well of Souls.  
  
That was minutes ago.  
  
Kane Darkholm revealed himself to be possessed by his "brother" Scott and claimed the Well of Souls as his own.  
  
That was seconds ago.  
  
This is now.  
  
Shina cursed as she bolted down the hallway, closely behind Sarah, Kenji, and Irvine. Behind her, the Temple of the well of Souls seemed to be coming apart at the seams as Scott's maniacal laughter echoed in her ears. "You sanctimonious son of a bitch!" she grumbled to herself.  
  
When they had escaped the crumbling temple, they all took a look back. Scott rose high above the rubble, basking in the glow of the Well that now reached to the sky.  
  
"That old fool! Taking Kane in, knowing full well that I was waiting for my chance! He thought that my weakling brother could contain me!" Scott laughed.  
  
"He could! He did it once, and he'll do it again!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"That was long ago, little girl, and I was weak. Now I am the strong! I am almighty! I am God!"  
  
"Its easy to be almighty from a distance, isn't it?" Shina yelled, milliseconds before connecting with a thunderous blow to Scott's face. He staggered, letting Shina connect with several more, before pushing her away with a telekinetic shove.  
  
"You're as foolish as my brother's woman if you think you can stand before me!" Scott taunted.  
  
"Someone has to," Shina replied.  
  
"Then you will be the first to fall," Scott raised his right arm, and electricity flew from his fingertips, into the body of Shina Gado. She screamed in pain, but retained enough wits to shout instructions to her friends.  
  
"My bag! Find my bag!"  
  
"Great," Irvine said, "of all the time to be worrying about her stuff..."  
  
"She wouldn't be telling us to do so if she didn't have a good reason." Kenji replied. He began searching through the rubble, but was stopped by a familiar figure.  
  
"Victoria? Cronos? Great, he's using the well to bring back the dead and control them. "  
  
"Well then," Sarah said cracking her knuckles, "we'll just have to fight our way through them!"  
  
Shina started to gain ground on Scott. Step by step, she resisted the intense pain in her body and approached the evil being. "Your eyes," he commented, "looking upon your own destruction, standing on the edge of Armageddon, I see not fear, but defiance. I'm impressed."  
  
"I...have...a...job...to do. Whether I impress you or amuse you, I don't give a rats ass." She grabbed Scott's collar. "I'm going to kill you."  
  
To her right, Irvine grabbed a small, leather bag. He searched its insides, discovering a bra and several other unmentionables before being yanked by Sarah. They ran to a safe location. "Damn, its heavy. What's she got in that thing?" he yelled, "a rocket launcher or something?"  
  
"Don't be so sure," Scott replied, intensifying his attack. Shina fell to her knees, still struggling. Then somewhere, in the back of her mind, she sensed a gathering, a gathering of fighters, of heroes, of hope.  
  
"D-dad?" she choked out as Scott's attack abated, and Alan Gado took her into his arms.  
  
"And friends!" another familiar voice said. She turned around. Standing behind her father were Yugo and Alice Ohgami, Uriko Nonamura-Ohgami, Jenny Burtory, Steven Goldberg, even Shenlong and dozens of zoanthropes. It was almost as if instinct led them here, to this place, and to this battle.  
  
Shenlong glared at Gado. "So, we gonna stand around posturing, or are we gonna take this feeb out already? I gotta bar to be attending. With that, Gado ordered the attack. Waves of Zoanthropes pounced, barely being held back by Scott's power.  
  
Meanwhile, Shina lay on the ground, as a man dressed in green approached. "Long?" she choked, "you're alive?"  
  
"As long as Scott controls the Well," he answered.  
  
"It's not fair," she groaned. "To save the world, I have to lose you?"  
  
"Life never is for us, is it? But maybe, just maybe, everything will turn out all right. You know what to do," He said before turning around, and re- entering the fray. Shina sighed, as Irvine and Sarah ran over.  
  
"Kenji's helping the fighters, but they're not doing so well. What do you have in this bag, anyway?"  
  
"A rocket launcher," she replied, removing it from her bag.  
  
She stood, and aimed the launcher straight at Scott. "No," she grumbled, "he is only a symptom. I have to take out the virus." She turned, and pointed the launcher at the Well of Souls. "Irvine, Sarah, I need you to do one more thing. Go out there and clear me a shot to the Well."  
  
Irvine and Sarah ran out, ordering the fighters to the left and right. Shina smiled as her aim became clear.  
  
"Hey, Scott!" she shouted. "I told you I was gonna kill you!" With that, she fired a single rocket. Scott's eyes opened wide, as the rocket flew true to her aim, and into the well, destroying its physical manifestation and allowing the souls contained to run free.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he yelled, sinking to his knees. He grabbed his head, as the island began quaking. , and chunks seemed to fall to the sea.  
  
"Everybody off the island, now!" Alan Gado yelled. The Zoanthropes all ran to the boats, as well as Shina, Irvine, and Kenji. Shina looked back, and spotted Sarah running the other way.  
  
"I can't leave him!" she yelled when Shina and Irvine caught up to her. Kane stood, looked at the Well, then at Sarah as she collapsed in his arms. "Its okay," she sobbed, "we can go home now."  
  
"You can," he replied in the old, gentle voice, "but I can't. Scott, the Well, and I are all linked. As long as I live, he does. If I went back, I'd only be a danger. I'm sorry, Sarah." As soon as his words had ended, he kissed her one last time, and swiftly punched her in the stomach. Sarah fell unconscious, and Kane gave her to Shina. "Take her home, she's been through enough."  
  
"You're really going to do it," Shina said softly.  
  
"Yes, I have to."  
  
"It's your choice. Farewell, Kane. And thank you for everything." Irvine gave Kane one last handshake, and produced a beer from his jacket. Shina turned and walked away, with a tear in her eye. She climbed on board the boat, and looked back one last time as the symphony of the islands, and the well of Souls', destruction built to a mighty crescendo and ended with a silence enough to fill the world whole.  
  
Hours later, Sarah looked over the empty waters, wrapped in a blanket. Shina walked up to her, and put her arm across Sarah's shoulder. "So, what do we do now?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't know. I always wanted to be something simpler in life, like a masseuse..."  
  
i These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
this pain is just to real,  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase,  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
and I held your hand through all of these years,  
  
but you still...have...all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,  
  
but though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone all along,  
  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
and I held your hand through all of these years,  
  
but you still...have...all of me /i  
  
................The End. 


End file.
